Jedi Training
by Grammar Guy
Summary: Obi-Wan, Anakin train to attain focus, power, and skill.


  
  
Jedi Training  
  
PART ONE  
  
Chapter One:   
Apprentice  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi,and his apprentice, young Anakin   
Skywalker, gazed over the massive cities of Coruscant.  
"The Jedi Council has approved your training," Obi-Wan   
said to Anakin.  
"But when shall I start?" Anakin asked.  
"Soon."  
"Will I get a lightsabre?" Anakin asked,   
hopefully. He was thinking of his mother on Tatooine.  
Still a slave. He was making a plan to steal away on   
a fighter and free her.  
Yet there were two flaws in that plan. He   
could only fly a Naboo fighter and he wasn't well   
trained in the use of a lightsabre. He would easily   
be caught.  
"Not immediately. You must first learn to   
listen to the Force that resides within you, Anakin.   
The Force is strong with you. Very strong."  
  
"I sense much fear in that boy," Yoda said.   
"We approved him. We can't change that now. But   
Obi-Wan Kenobi gave Qui-Gon Jinn his word. He must be   
trained," Mace Windu contradicted. "Even if it is for   
the worse."  
  
Obi-Wan questioned.  
"Yes. And Jedis have lightsabres!" Anakin   
continued. Anakin was impatient in his training.   
Obi-Wan had to persuade him to the training or to   
abandon his chance of ever putting a hand on a   
lightsabre.  
After training, Anakin ventured through the   
corridors and buildings until he came to The Senate.  
From the television display Anakin saw Vice Roy,   
leader of the Trade Federation, removed from office and   
a new leader elected to take his place.  
"He should after he invaded Naboo. I hope the   
new leader of the Trade Federation is better," Anakin   
whispered to himself.  
  
Chapter Two:  
Optimism  
  
"We must capture the boy and send him to   
Tatooine. He is too dangerous. He threatens the   
Jedis," Mace Windu said.  
"I agree," said Master Yoda.  
"Then I shall send seven officers to apprehend   
the boy and return him to Tatooine?" Mace Windu seeked   
approval.  
"Yes."  
  
Anakin walked through the corridors quietly,  
pondering over his future as a Jedi. He pictured   
himself battling Darth Maul with a green lightsabre.  
He always remembered his mother, and wanted to free her.  
He entered the room where Obi-Wan Kenobi was to   
give him his second training session. It was dead   
silent. Anakin assumed that Obi-Wan had not yet   
finished his lunch.  
Soon seven men entered the room, and had no   
problem restraining Anakin. He was taken in a cruiser   
to the Jedi Council where he was confronted by Yoda and  
Mace Windu.  
"You are to be returned to Tatooine. You are   
too dangerous. You have too much fear, Anakin. You   
will still be free on Tatooine, but you won't be trained  
as a Jedi," Mace Windu said, crushing all Anakin's hope  
off yielding a lightsabre.... and freeing his mother.  
  
Obi-Wan returned to a silent room. "Anakin said  
he would come here early? I guess something else caught  
his eye." Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in his chair silently,  
staring blindly at the vase across the room, holding   
greeting flowers he had received from Queen Amidala  
after the Battle of Naboo.   
He thought of the fight between Qui-Gon-Jinn and  
Darth Maul. If only he could have recovered faster,  
jumped faster... ran faster. He could have helped. But  
he didn't. He waited when he could have helped. Idiot.  
  
Chapter Three:  
Return to Tatooine.  
  
The room in the cruiser was cold. Just like the  
people aboard it, Anakin thought. He hated the people   
aboard the cruiser, he hated Yoda, he hated Mace   
Windu.... Hate.   
'Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate   
leads to suffering.' He dreaded those words. Those   
words that held the truth.   
He watched the desert planet, his home planet,   
Tatooine, grow larger, through his window. He would   
once again see Kitzer and his mother Shmi Skywalker.  
But why didn't that make him happy? Because he  
wasn't coming back as a victorious Jedi, he wasn't   
coming back to free Shmi.  
As the ship became closer to the planet, Anakin  
stood to be taken to his home. The handle of a   
lightsabre dropped beside him. Anakin stared at and   
inspected it and it was a lightsabre. Blue, not green,  
so it couldn't be Obi-Wan's.  
"Anakin, come up here!" he heard from the   
cockpit. Anakin walked up yielding the lightsabre. All  
the people on board frantically fled the ship.  
Anakin took the controls and piloted through the  
atmosphere of Tatooine. "I'm not coming back until I'm   
a Jedi," Anakin said proudly.  
The Naboo fighter flew through space swiftly,  
and nevered faulted, even on Coruscant. Anakin dashed   
through the corridors until he reached the room where   
Obi-Wan was to train him.   
He ran to Obi-Wan and said,"Master, the Jedi   
Council is after me. They sent seven soldiers to get me,   
and they took me to Tatooine, but then I found this   
lightsabre, and scared them away,and then I flew back   
here, and I ran here, because I was afraid that they   
would send me back."  
Obi-Wan Kenobi sensed a disturbance in the   
Force. "Anakin, stand. Turn on your lightsabre,"   
Obi-Wan commanded.  
"My lightsabre?" Anakin asked, hoping to get a   
real chance for action, but mostly for the chance to   
free his mother, Shmi Skywalker.  
"For now, Anakin. For now."   
Anakin turned on his blue lightsabre. It hummed  
as he swung it in the air. Anakin was getting to like   
the blue Lightsabre, and tried several of the moves that  
he had seen Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan perform.  
The door of the training room glistened with the  
glow of a Sith lightsabre as it burnt through. "A Sith  
Lord?" Anakin said, staring at the door in disbelief.  
"Yes, Anakin. Stand back," Obi-Wan Kenobi   
commanded. The door shattered as a Sith Lord appeared   
through the opening.  
  
Chapter Four:  
The Sith Lord  
  
The Sith Lord held a red lightsabre, normal for  
the Sith. His eyes were red, and his purpose there,   
was to annihilate Obi-Wan, to defeat the Jedi. He wore  
a cloak, as Anakin and Obi-Wan.   
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I challenge you to a lightsabre  
battle.... alone. Your apprentice may not come," the   
Sith Lord challenged.   
Obi-Wan sensed something that was not right.   
This was not a normal Sith Lord. In appearance he was,   
but behind the cloak, and the red lightsabre he   
yielded.... was something else.  
"I accept, Sith Lord," Obi-Wan said,"Anakin stay  
here." Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice was strong and commanding  
and kept Anakin from complaining.  
The Sith Lord, and Obi-Wan Kenobi moved out into  
the corridor. "Who are you?" Obi-Wan Kenobi demanded.  
"I.... am Darth Sidious," he said. Now, let us   
battle, and remember Obi-Wan.... no boy." As the Sith  
Lord and Obi-Wan dueled, the throng in the corridor fled.  
The green and red lightsabres clashed, again and again,   
but no injuries were taken, by either side.  
Anakin Skywalker flew down the corridors to the   
Senate, and told them of the attack. Soon, six soldiers  
were following Anakin through the throng in the halls  
and finally came to the fierce duel between Obi-Wan and  
Darth Sidious.  
Darth Sidious was furious because of Anakin's   
betrayal of the duel agreements. He flung himself   
through the window, shattering it, and sped off, in his  
Sith Infiltrator.  
The six Senate soldiers began to follow but   
Obi-Wan Kenobi commanded them not to, so they returned   
to the Senate.  
When the Senate soldiers had left, Obi-Wan   
Kenobi told Anakin Skywalker,"Darth Sidious is a hard   
opponent. He uses his Sith lightsabre well. I need to   
train you. You must learn the arts of the lightsabre.  
You need to be able to help me when the time arises."  
"With pleasure, Master," Anakin responded. As   
the two walked through the corridors people came to   
Obi-Wan and questioned him about the duel with Darth   
Sidious. The average question asked him if Darth   
Sidious was hard to duel against, and if Obi-Wan thought   
he could defeat him.  
  
Chapter Five:  
The Lightsabre  
  
The next morning, Anakin came to the training   
room for Obi-Wan to train him in the arts of the   
lightsabre. "I remember when my master, Qui-Gon Jinn   
first taught me how to use a lightsabre. We were on a  
desert planet, much like Tatooine. There he taught me   
many things," Obi-Wan speculated, talking as almost to  
no one.  
"Now, Anakin, the first thing I will have to  
teach you is to use the Force to predict and counter the  
moves of the enemy. If you cannot, then you will have   
an upcoming challenge that you will probably not win,"  
Obi-Wan Kenobi told Anakin. "Now once you get to use   
it, it is a wonderful tool. But without the right   
training someone will die."  
"Anakin. Concentrate on the Force. Just as you  
did when I taught you how to speak to the Force,"   
Obi-Wan told him. Anakin followed his instructions.  
Obi-Wan drew his lightsabre. The green   
lightsabre hummed in the air then came down on Anakin's   
right side. With surprising speed Anakin drew his   
lightsabre, turned it on, and blocked, within a fraction  
of a second. Obi-Wan withdrew his lightsabre and put it  
in his belt. He shook his head, marveling at Anakin's   
reaction speed.  
"You, Anakin.... will be a Jedi. You have the   
fastest Jedi reaction speed I have ever seen. But not  
until I finish training you," Obi-Wan told him.  
"We can't train much farther in here though,  
Anakin. We need a wide open space. Tomorrow, I've   
arranged a freighter to take us to Naboo. We'll train   
there. It will be more effective because of the swamp  
lands as well as the desert lands," Obi-Wan Kenobi said.  
"Yes! Do I get to see Padme? I mean Queen  
Amidala?" Anakin asked, blushing.  
"Yes, she'll be there too. I fear you won't   
have much time for her though," Obi-Wan Kenobi responded.  
Obi-Wan knew how Anakin felt about Queen Amidala.  
After lunch, Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped on to   
a large freighter that was carrying supplies to Naboo.  
The freighter was cold, to Anakin, but Obi-Wan showed no  
sign of it being so.  
On Naboo, Anakin and Obi-Wan proceded through  
the city to the desert outside it. "What can I learn   
here?" Anakin asked.  
"There are many things that you can learn here.  
You see, inside the training room, you only have so much  
space, but out here in the desert the space is almost  
limitless, and just perfect for our use," Obi-Wan   
explained.   
"There is nothing here you can learn about the   
planet, besides it has a lot of desert land, but we  
shall make use of it's wide open spaces."  
The long range communicator in Obi-Wan's belt   
beeped. Obi-Wan picked it up and read the message.  
"Coruscant is being invaded by massive armies of Battle  
Droids and Destroyer Droids. Heed my word and come   
quickly," Obi-Wan read aloud.  
"Anakin! Come with me!" Obi-Wan commanded as he  
rushed for the freighter."   
"Yes! My first actual battle!" Anakin said, not  
actually sure how dangerous Battle Droids and Destroyer  
Droids were, outside of a Naboo Starfighter.  
  
PART TWO  
  
Chapter Six:   
Invasion  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker boarded the  
Freighter and Obi-Wan commanded the pilot to launch and  
go back to Coruscant.  
Could it be the Trade Federation again, Obi-Wan  
thought doubtfully. They just had a new leader elected.  
He wouldn't want to be kicked out of office that soon.  
As Obi-Wan Kenobi traveled through space, he felt   
something wrong that he had done. It wasn't a   
disturbance in the Force. It was guilt, or a mistake.  
That is it, Obi-Wan thought. I forgot to leave Anakin  
on the Planet with Queen Amidala, or someone else.  
A war is a dangerous place for a boy. What had  
he done bringing Anakin into it? Another careless   
mistake performed by Obi-Wan. He made mistakes often.  
But this one was deadly. It could cost the life of his  
apprentice.  
  
"The invasion troops are here," Mace Windu told  
Master Yoda. Coruscant was a peaceful planet, despite  
it's massive cities and buildings.  
"Proceed, they will not. Coruscant is ready,  
Mace Windu, to fend for themselves," Yoda said in reply.  
'How could Yoda be so sure?' Mace Windu thought. But he  
can see much farther into the Force than any other   
Jedi. Except, Anakin Skywalker.  
  
As the freighter proceeded to one of the many  
docking bays on Coruscant. It's occupants filed out,  
Obi-Wan and Anakin at the back. Anakin remembered the   
Planet well. He had just been there a few hours before.  
Just that Anakin hadn't planned on returning so early....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
